


First Move

by gayygabby



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayygabby/pseuds/gayygabby
Summary: Wayhaught AUBased off the song- First Move by: STACEYSong Lyrics-Bold&ItalicsNicole Haught is Waverly Earp's Boss. But what happens when they go on a business trip and things get complicated.





	First Move

_**“Choosin' all my words carefully** _  
_**Tryin' to get a read when you stare at me”** _

Walking down the busy sidewalks of Manhattan had become Waverly’s daily routine for the past year. She had wanted a drastic change from her hometown of Purgatory, she had wanted to be different from the people in her hometown. Waverly didn’t want to bartend or work at a shitty motel all her life. She had left everything she’s ever known and headed straight to the city that never sleeps. Waverly had struggled for the first few months, trying to find a job that would allow her to afford a shoebox of an apartment and food for her to eat.

After months of switching from job to job, she finally got a job as an assistant at Haught Publishing Company. Waverly had always wanted to pursue writing. It was Waverly’s outlet when she was back in Purgatory. Being an assistant wasn’t Waverly’s dream job, but she was glad she was able to be around some of the great editors and writers. It also helped that it paid better than her previous jobs. As Waverly makes her way into the building she goes through her normal routine of smiling and waving politely at the already hard-working staff in the building. Waverly makes it to her desk and notices that there is a sticky note on her desk.

“Meeting In My Office @10”  
-Nicole Haught

Waverly’s heart fluttered at the personal note that Nicole left on her desk.

See Nicole was Waverly’s very attractive boss. Nicole Haught at 26, was one of the youngest women to start their own branch of a publishing company in New York City. Nicole was someone everyone respected. She also happened to intimidate many because of her success.

Waverly checked her clock and realized she had about in hour until she met with Nicole in her office. Waverly answered some calls and filled out paperwork aimlessly till her alarm buzzed letting her know her meeting was about to begin. Waverly headed to the front of the office space where Nicole’s office was. Waverly approached the door carefully because she noticed through the window that Nicole was on the phone. Nicole looked up from her computer and gave Waverly a smile and nod, letting her know it was okay to come into the office.

Waverly let herself in and sat down on the seats in front of Nicole’s desk. Waverly listened to Nicole talk awhile and she found herself getting caught up listening to her soft-spoken voice. Waverly has always had a crush on Nicole Haught, Waverly thought many people must lust over her boss. Waverly was too busy getting lost in Nicole’s voice to hear that Nicole had ended the phone call and was now trying to get Waverly’s attention.

“Waverly” Nicole said as she waved her hand in front of Waverly’s face. Waverly felt herself blushing hard and she mumbles a quick apology under her breath. Nicole gives Waverly a soft smile as she begins to speak.

“So, I’m sure you’re wondering why I called a meeting just with you” Nicole says as she rummages through some of the papers on her desk. Nicole finally looks up and looks Waverly in the eyes.

“Yes, has my performance not been up to par lately?” Waverly questioned, Nicole narrowed her gaze at Waverly and tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. The action made Waverly uneasy but also made her heart race.

“No, that’s not it at all. You’ve been doing a fantastic job actually. There’s this conference that is coming in California. I was wondering if you’d be able to accompany me?” Waverly truly felt her heart was going to beat out of her chest, Waverly knew this was strictly business but the idea of spending a few days out of New York with Nicole made Waverly’s head spin.  
“Oh, I would be honored to come with you” Waverly said with the biggest smile across her face, Nicole’s face seemed to light up just as much as Waverly’s. Both of them just smiled at each other for a few moments until a knock at the door interrupted their moment. Nicole cleared her throat before speaking again.

“Just a minute” Nicole said loudly before continuing.  
“I’ll send you all the information. We leave in a week.” Nicole smiled brightly and stood up to shake Waverly’s hand.

Waverly was confused at first but remembered this was a professional setting. Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand in her own. The softness of Nicole’s hand in Waverly made her take a sharp inhale. The handshake came to an end when Nicole retracted her hand and gave Waverly a soft smile. Nicole came out behind her desk and walked Waverly to the door.

Nicole welcomed in one of the workers into her office after Waverly exited, Waverly felt the need to turn around and get one more look at Nicole. Nicole looked back at the same time and their eyes connected for a moment before they turned away.

Once Waverly made it back to her desk she was able to process everything that just happened.

“Holy shit” Waverly said to herself quietly.

She was going to be going on a trip with Nicole Haught. 

 **_“How did I get here? What did you say, dear?_ **  
**_Talk to me”_ **

A week had pasted and Waverly and Nicole finally landed in Los Angeles, California. The flight there was filled with small talk and sleeping. Waverly was unsure of how the trip would go. She was excited to explore the city. That’s why Waverly left Purgatory, to explore different places.

And Los Angeles was certainly not like her home.

After a short ride in the car, Nicole and Waverly finally arrived at the hotel.

“Wow” Waverly said as she took in the view of the skyscraper hotel that seemed to fade into the sky. She saw the fancy cars pulling in and out of the drop off area. Women and men who had suitcases and suitcases piled up. Waverly had seen the rich side of Manhattan, but something about this was different. The driver pulled up to the front of the hotel and someone immediately came and opened the door on Nicole’s side.

“Hello Ms. Haught, it’s so lovely to see you back in town” The older gentlemen said as he reached for Nicole’s hand to help her out of the car.

“It’s always a pleasure to see you as well John” Nicole said with a genuine smile. Waverly had already exited the other side of the vehicle and was now standing awkwardly behind Nicole and John.

“Who is this young lady? Ms. Haught you normally travel alone?” John said as he reached out to shake Waverly’s hand. Waverly’s heart dropped at the comment about Nicole traveling alone.

“This is my assistant Waverly Earp” Nicole said as she looked over at Waverly and gave her a small smile.

“Well I hope you ladies enjoyed your stay” Both Nicole and Waverly thanked John and headed inside the hotel. The got the keys to their room and found their individual rooms.

“I’m going to unpack and then head down to the bar for a drink, would you like to join me?” Nicole asked as they both began to unlock their doors. Waverly began to feel nervous about spending time with Nicole in a non-work setting, but she so desperately wanted to know more about Nicole.

“Sure, that sounds lovely”

“Great, I’ll see you down” Nicole smiled one last time at Waverly before heading into the room. Waverly quickly showered and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before heading down to the bar. As Waverly entered the open area she looked around and didn’t see Nicole anywhere. So, she made her way to the bar and found an empty seat and ordered herself a drink. Waverly played on her phone for a bit until she heard a voice behind her.

“Is this seat taken” Waverly turns around because of the unexpected male voice that’s now behind her.

“Uh, yeah. I’m waiting for someone” Waverly hopes it will be enough for him to leave her alone.

“You sure that’s not just an excuse?” Waverly sighs inwardly knowing that he wasn’t going to believe her. The man then sits down next to Waverly and orders a drink.

“I’m Champ. Champ Hardy.” Waverly really wishes that a sink hole opens up and swallows her, so she doesn’t have to deal with ignorant man.

“So, are you waiting for your boyfriend??” Champ presses as he takes a swing of his drink. Waverly doesn’t want to deal with this now. Her thoughts are broken up when she hears a familiar voice.

“Hey, man leave her alone” Waverly whipped her head around to see Nicole standing there with a pissed look on her face. Champ seemed unfazed by Nicole’s presence.

“What is she your girlfriend or something?” Champ said looking between Waverly and Nicole. Waverly felt a blush creep up on her face and Nicole looked stunned.

“Dude, just leave. I’m not interested” Waverly finally found her voice and Champ begrudgingly got up from his seat and headed out of the bar area.

“Hope to see you around” Champ winked before he was finally out of Waverly’s sight. Nicole was still standing and had an unreadable look on her face.

“Thanks for trying to help me get rid of him” Waverly said, Nicole was pulled out of her thoughts and took a seat next to Waverly. She quickly ordered a few shots and chugged them  
down quickly. Waverly watched Nicole as she drank and she couldn’t help herself by finding Nicole’s action sexy.

“Men are assholes” Nicole said as ordered a few more drinks. Waverly began to fidget with her hands and wasn’t sure how to talk with Nicole about non-work-related topics.

“We don’t have to make this weird, you know” Nicole said genuinely as she looked over to Waverly. Waverly felt her mouth go dry at the comment. She took a deep breath before speaking.

“I know, I just don’t want to cross any boundaries. You are still my boss.” Nicole laughed a little at Waverly’s statement.

“Tonight, we are friends having a drink, and tomorrow at the event then I’m your boss” Waverly felt a smile tug at her lips at Nicole saying they were friends. Over the course of the evening they spent at the bar they talked about their childhoods, family, relationships and everything in between. Waverly told Nicole her dreams of being a writer, Nicole had made Waverly read her work to Nicole.

“You’re very talented Ms. Earp” Nicole said as she took another sip of her drink. Waverly shyly dismissed the comment.

“Don’t ever doubt yourself. You have a special talent Waverly.” It was now Waverly’s turn to take a sip of her drink.

Time passed by and Waverly and Nicole drank, talked and laughed until the bar began to close down. Waverly truly felt such a strong connection between her and Nicole.

“Holy shit, it’s 2 am” Nicole said look down at her phone. Waverly and Nicole were for sure a little drunk at this point.

“Time does fly when you’re having fun” Waverly says giddily as she attempts to get up from her seat. Nicole quickly grabbed a hold of Waverly’s forearm so she wouldn’t fall.

“Woah easy there” Nicole said laughingly as she walked around to help Waverly off the chair. Waverly would have been embarrassed at the moment if she wasn’t already feeling the alcohol in her system. Nicole held onto Waverly’s arm she walked them into the elevator. Waverly could feel every little touch from Nicole, it felt like all of Waverly’s senses were heightened. She could smell Nicole’s perfume and her soft hand holding onto Waverly’s. The elevator doors finally opened to their hall and Nicole helped Waverly get to her room.

“I’ll be okay from here” Waverly said as Nicole still had a grip on Waverly’s arm. Nicole stepped away from Waverly slowly.

“I had a really nice night tonight” Nicole said as she began to unlock her hotel room.

“Me too. I really like you” Waverly spoke before she even thought through what she was going to say. Nicole stopped opening the door and looked over to Waverly. Waverly knew there was something different about this look.

“I really like you too Waverly”

Waverly thought about that for the rest of the night.

 **_“Cause all I wanted to do was sit beside you_ **  
**_And now all I want you to do is make the first move”_ **

Waverly had not seen Nicole for most of the day. Waverly knew that Nicole was getting everything ready for the event tonight. Nicole had hired a stylist and beautician for tonight. The stylist picked out a red skin-tight dress that stopped just above Waverly’s knees. Waverly’s hair was slightly curled and left down.

Waverly kept thinking about what Nicole was going to wear. Waverly thought she looked beautiful in anything she wore. As time ticked closer to the event Waverly became very nervous. She was going to be in a room with some of the most powerful and successful people in the publishing business.

She looked herself over in the mirror and hoped that she looked good. Not like she was trying to impress Nicole. Deep down Waverly knew that’s exactly what she was doing. Waverly heard a knock at the door.

“Calm down Waverly” She muttered under her breath. Waverly headed for the door and when she opened it her jaw dropped to the floor. Nicole stood outside her door with a black pant suit paired with heels that made her legs look absolutely amazing. Her hair was straightened and her red lipstick made her lips look so kissable. Waverly could do nothing other than stare at Nicole.

“Is there something wrong?” Nicole asked timidly as she looked up and down her own outfit. Waverly felt awful, she wanted to tell Nicole that she looked beautiful and that she was the most stunning women she’s ever seen.

“No, you look great. I just feel underdressed” Waverly said as she tried to deflect from what she was actually thinking. Nicole’s eyes soften at the statement.

“You look great too, you look perfect” Waverly felt her face up and her heart pound in her chest at Nicole’s comment.

“Let’s not keep the people waiting” Nicole said seemingly unaffected about what she had just said to Waverly. Waverly followed Nicole around the hotel till they made it to the large conference room. Nicole and Waverly both entered the room, and Waverly felt her hands begin to sweat. She had never been surrounded by so many powerful people before. Waverly noticed editors, writers, and publishers from some of her favorite magazines and books. Waverly felt like she didn’t belong in the room with all these talented people.

“Come on Waverly, I’m going to introduce you to some people” Nicole said as she grazed Waverly’s arm slightly. Waverly felt overwhelmed by the whole situation at hand.

“I don’t think I should” Waverly said timidly as she rubbed her hands together and avoided eye contact with Nicole. Nicole turned to look at Waverly. Waverly kept her eyes down as she focused on the floor.

“Waverly, look at me.” Nicole said sternly. Waverly looked up immediately and found Nicole’s eyes.

“You deserve to be here. You have more talents than just an assistant, okay? What you read me last night was phenomenal. You are extraordinary Waverly Earp.” Waverly felt tears prick at her eyes. Nobody has ever complimented Waverly the way that Nicole does. Waverly quickly rubbed her hands under her eyes to block the tears.

“Let’s get a drink first, okay?” Waverly nodded and followed behind Nicole to the bar. Nicole ordered drinks for both of them. Waverly quickly downed her drink, trying to mask her nerves with the alcohol. Nicole quickly ordered another drink for both Waverly and herself. Waverly started to feel the alcohol course through her system.

“You ready to meet some people?” Nicole said looking over to Waverly. Waverly nodded and grabbed her drink. Nicole and Waverly mingled with editors, writers, and publishers from all over the United States. Waverly was in awe of how Nicole presented herself to the hundreds of people they talked too. Nicole made sure to always introduce and include Waverly into the conversions. Waverly and Nicole had also managed to make a few more trips to the bar during the evening. As the evening rolled on, Waverly began to lose self-control over her thoughts and actions. Waverly and Nicole both found seats in the back of the conference room so that they could watch different people talk on stage.

Waverly watched Nicole as she listened intently to the different speeches shared. Waverly could not seem to pull her eyes away from the woman sitting next to her. After the last speech ended, Nicole looked over at Waverly, who was already looking at Nicole. Waverly felt her heart pounding in her chest as neither of them broke eye contact. Waverly jumped slightly as she felt a soft hand on her leg. Nicole and Waverly’s eyes stayed put on each other, as Nicole’s hands traced patterns on Waverly’s leg. Nicole’s pupils were fully blown and her cheeks were a rosy tint, signaling to Waverly that she was passed the point of tipsy.

“You want to get out of here” Nicole said in almost a whisper. Waverly felt like her head was spinning and she might pass out from Nicole’s hand still on her thigh. Waverly nodded franticly. The walk back to the room was filled with tension. Nicole and Waverly walked side by side, as they walked their hands would occasionally brush each other’s. Waverly wasn’t sure what was going to happen when they made it to the rooms. Slowly they approached their rooms and Waverly felt Nicole’s hand grab her wrist.

 **_"Oh, I got you where I want you_ **  
**_And, God, I want you to make the first move"_ **

“In here, now” Waverly felt heat shoot all over her body at Nicole’s tone. Nicole opened the door and pulled Waverly inside. As soon as the door was shut, Nicole pushed Waverly up against the door. Waverly could feel Nicole’s hot breath on her face. Nicole and Waverly’s chest heaved as they stood pressed against each other.

“Nicole” Waverly said quietly as she searched Nicole’s face. Nicole eyes drifted to Waverly’s eyes to her lips.

“I’ve been wanting to do this since you came into my office” Nicole said now looking straight into Waverly’s eyes. Nicole reached up gently and ran her hand over Waverly’s cheek. Waverly could no longer handle the tension and she lurched forward and connected their lips. Nicole’s lips were as soft as Waverly thought they would be. Nicole kissed Waverly hard as she placed her hand behind Waverly’s head. Waverly felt Nicole’s tongue plunge into her mouth and she happily allowed it. Waverly’s hands tangled into Nicole’s short hair as they kissed against the door.

Nicole was the first to break the kiss, but quickly moved her lips to Waverly’s exposed neck. Waverly let out a soft moan as Nicole began to nip and bite at her neck. Waverly’s hands rested on the back of Nicole’s neck and holding her in place.

“Is this okay?” Nicole asks sweetly as she pulls away from Waverly. Waverly bites her lips and nods her head against the door. Nicole grabs Waverly’s hands and pulls her into the room a little further. Nicole pushes Waverly back gently till she sits on the edge of the bed. Waverly looks up and admires how beautiful Nicole looks right now, her lips swollen from kissing and her hair tousled from Waverly’s hands in it. Nicole drops to her knees in front of Waverly and begins to unbuckle her heels and then undoes Waverly’s shoes.

Nicole places kisses along her calf and on her knee as she moves her way up Waverly’s body. Waverly feels like she’s in a dream, but she’s not. This is real. Nicole is kissing up her body and she scoots Waverly up to the middle of the bed. Nicole’s lips are now on Waverly’s again. Nicole slid a leg in between Waverly’s as they kiss. Waverly can feel her center pulsating as it bumps into Nicole’s leg each time Nicole rocks forward.

“Nicole” Waverly moans Nicole’s name as she grips on to Nicole’s shoulder. Waverly tugs at her Nicole’s jacket, hoping that Nicole gets the message. Nicole quickly sheds her jacket and flips them over so that Waverly is on top of her. Nicole’s hands instantly go to the zipper on the back of Waverly’s dress and tugs it down. Nicole pushes the dress over Waverly’s shoulders until she can see the top of Waverly’s black bra.

“Waverly, is this okay?” Nicole said as she looked up at Waverly. Waverly didn’t answer but instead pulled the dress all the way off her body. Waverly felt insecure as soon as the cold air now hit Waverly’s almost naked body.

“You’re beautiful” Nicole said as she ran her hands along Waverly’s soft skin. Waverly leaned down and kissed Nicole. Waverly had imagined kissing Nicole on plenty of occasions, but no imagination could compare to the real thing. Nicole’s hand roamed all over Waverly’s body, Nicole’s touch felt like fire on Waverly’s skin, but she loved it. Waverly began to unbutton Nicole’s shirt when Nicole flipped them again. Nicole undid her shirt quickly and laid down against Waverly.

Their bare skin touched and Waverly felt like she was about to pass out. Nicole’s hands ran over Waverly’s bra and she squeezed ever so slightly on Waverly’s breast. Waverly let out a small moan which encouraged Nicole to do again. Waverly needed Nicole to speed this up. She reached down and unbuttoned Nicole’s pants and tried to push them down Nicole’s legs. Nicole let out a little laugh at Waverly struggling to get them down. Waverly pouted in protest and Nicole placed a kiss on Waverly’s nose before kicking her pants off.

Waverly reached up and placed her hands over Nicole’s bra. Nicole closed her eyes at the feeling of Waverly’s hands on her chest. Nicole reached around Waverly and unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor. Nicole’s eyes roamed Waverly’s naked chest, before she dipped her head down to kiss along the edge of her breasts. Waverly felt so close already. Waverly quickly undid Nicole’s bra and pressed her hands against her chest.

“Jesus, Waverly” Nicole cursed under her breath before taking one of Waverly’s nipples into her mouth. Waverly clawed at Nicole’s now naked back, trying to hold on to anything she could. Nicole removed her mouth from Waverly’s breasts and leaned forward to kiss Waverly. Their bare chests pressed together as they kissed and let their hands roam all over each other’s bodies.

“Nicole, touch me” Waverly moaned as she felt Nicole’s hand touching her now wet underwear. Nicole and Waverly both gasped at the feeling of Waverly’s arousal. Nicole quickly helped Waverly out of her underwear before running her hand down Waverly’s body. Nicole slid her hand over Waverly’s center, feeling just how much Waverly wanted this. Nicole moved her hand slowly along Waverly, along Waverly to become even more turned on.

“Nicole, please stop the teasing” Waverly nearly cried. Nicole smirked slightly and finally let her finger slid into Waverly. Waverly gasped at the feeling and again began to claw at Nicole’s back. Nicole started into a steady rhythm, Waverly felt like she was going to pass out from feeling Nicole inside her. Nicole sped up rapidly and Waverly cried out in pleasure. Nicole’s eyes watched Waverly as her chest heaved and her lip was tucked behind her teeth. Nicole added another finger and watched as Waverly’s eyes shot open to look at her.

Waverly reached her hand in the front of Nicole’s underwear. Waverly let out another moan as she felt just how much Nicole wanted this as well. Waverly and Nicole picked up the pace as they both rocked into each other’s hands. Both of them extremely close to reaching their peak.

“Wave, I’m close” Nicole panted out into Waverly’s mouth as they continued to kiss. Waverly could barely even find her voice to respond.

“Me too” As soon as the words left Waverly’s mouth she felt herself come undone. The feeling of Waverly come undone had sent Nicole over the edge. Both their bodies covered with a layer of sweat and hearts pounding a mile a minute. Nicole gently lowered herself off of Waverly and onto the bed beside her.

“Fuck” Nicole said out loud as she looked over to Waverly whose eyes were still closed. Nicole pressed a kiss against Waverly’s cheek. Waverly’s eyes slowly opened and stared into Nicole’s. She moved closer to Nicole and kissed her hard on the mouth. Nicole placed her arm around Waverly’s head as Waverly cuddled into her body. Nicole placed a kiss on top of Waverly’s head. Nicole and Waverly quickly fell asleep entangled in each other’s arms.

 

> _**"Now it's gettin' late and I should go** _  
>  _**I was too afraid to let you know"** _

Waverly wakes up in haze and she can see the sunlight streaming in from the window. As soon as her eyes fully open, her head begins to pound hard. Waverly sits up suddenly, and the memories of last night hit her.

“Fuck” Waverly says to herself as she looks down to see a thin blanket has been placed over her naked body. Waverly looks around the room and sees no sign off Nicole anywhere. She quickly grabs her bra, underwear, and dress that was hung over the chair in the room. She grabs her phone and sees there’s one new message from Nicole.

From: Nicole Haught  
I took an earlier flight home. Your flight is at 5pm tonight.

Waverly feels tears fall down her face. She knows last night shouldn’t have happened, but she doesn’t regret it all. Waverly knows her feelings for Nicole go past more than a one night stand. Waverly boards the plane with a massive hangover and a broken heart. Waverly can’t bring herself to even try and call Nicole after she gets home from California. She’s not sure what’s going to happen at work on Monday. She doesn’t want to see Nicole. Her heart hurts too much for that.

Waverly groans loudly as her alarm blares on Monday morning. She thinks about calling in sick, but then she realizes she can’t call in sick every day. She pulls herself out of bed and throws on whatever clothes she has that are clean. Waverly takes her time getting into the office and she doesn’t smile or wave at anyone this morning. She tries to distract herself with work, but it doesn’t seem to help. Waverly has yet to see Nicole, she thinks that’s a good thing. Waverly is nearing the end of the day when she hears a voice she was praying not to hear.

“Chrissy, please let all the writers know that there’s a meeting tomorrow for them. Thanks.” Waverly’s eyes shoot up from her desk at Nicole’s voice. Waverly hates how polite Nicole is. Waverly wishes she was mean, it be easier to hate her then. Nicole’s eyes find Waverly’s and Waverly gets up in a hurry and heads straight for the bathroom. She slams the stall door behind her and lets the tears fall from her eyes. Waverly feels ashamed and embarrassed. She should have stopped Nicole, she should have protected herself. There’s nothing she can do now to stop the hurt.

_**Then when you said, "come with me,"  
I stopped breathin'** _

It’s been two weeks since the California trip. Waverly has managed to get away with only saying a few words to Nicole. They’ve done most of their communicating over email. Waverly doesn’t think the heartbreak is getting any easier, but she’s dealing. Nicole had emailed Waverly that she needed to stay late for an assistant meeting. Waverly sighed and went back to work deciding that it was the only thing that could keep her distracted. Waverly thought it was odd that it seemed like nobody was staying for this meeting, but she finished her work anyway.

It was about 8 o’clock when she realized she was the only one left in the office. Waverly didn’t understand why Nicole would tell her to stay late if she didn’t need to. Waverly stormed into Nicole’s office. Nicole was sitting at her desk typing on her laptop. Waverly felt herself fuming at Nicole.

“Why did you tell me there was a meeting?” Waverly questioned Nicole who had now closed her laptop and focused herself on Waverly.

“Thought this was the only way I’d get you to say more than three words to me” Nicole said honestly as she got up from her chair. That only fueled Waverly’s anger towards Nicole more.  
“Are you fucking kidding me Nicole” Waverly spat, Waverly now paced around the office trying to cool her temper. Nicole walked closer to Waverly in attempt to grab her hands. Waverly tried backing away from Nicole, but she ended up hitting the wall of the office.

“We’ve been in this situation before haven’t we” Nicole said as she stepped even closer to Waverly. Waverly glared at Nicole as she stood now only a few inches away from Waverly.

“Fuck you Nicole” Waverly says with a dry laugh as she attempts to get around Nicole. Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hands harder this time.

“Just listen to me” Nicole said as she let go off Waverly’s hands. Waverly scoffs under her breath and avoids eye contact with Nicole. Nicole reaches her hand up to touch Waverly’s face, but Waverly catches her hand and flips their positions. Waverly pins Nicole’s hand to the wall and grabs her by the collar of her shirt, and smashes their lips together. Waverly has no idea why she did but the feeling of Nicole’s lips on hers feels like heaven.

Nicole kisses Waverly back hard. The kiss is full of teeth bumping and tongue exploring each other’s mouths. Waverly feels tears falling down her cheek. Nicole stops kissing Waverly and pulls back to look at Waverly. Waverly moves her gaze to the floor and tries to stop the tears from falling.

“Waves, I’m sorry” Nicole says softly and reaches under Waverly’s chin to try and get her to look at Nicole. Waverly allows Nicole to move her head and she finally looks up into Nicole’s eyes.

“You left me” Waverly says as more tears start to fall down her face. Nicole wipes the tears away with her thumb. Waverly feels vulnerable under Nicole’s gaze.

“I was scared, I’m your boss.” Waverly knew this was coming and she knew Nicole was going to try and keep what happened as hush hush as possible.

“I was scared because my feelings for you, I can’t even describe what I feel for you Waverly Earp.” Waverly felt her heart skip a beat at Nicole’s words. Nicole had felt something too, but Waverly knew this relationship was impossible.

“Waverly, just please come back to my apartment with me. I want to talk with you there” Waverly could hear the plea in Nicole’s voice. Waverly nodded and Nicole leaned forward and placed a kiss on Waverly’s forehead. Waverly felt like she had stopped breathing at the softness of Nicole’s action. Tonight, was going to be a long night.

 _**"Cause all I wanted to do was lay beside you** _  
_**And now all I want you to do is make the first move"** _

The ride back to Nicole’s apartment was silent, the only noise was generated from the street and the light music playing in the background. Nicole pulled up to the front of a large apartment complex and valet came to the car doors to open for both Waverly and Nicole. Waverly could see Nicole tipping the valet a generous amount of money before heading into the complex. Waverly followed behind Nicole into the apartment that was about twenty times the size of Waverly’s. Waverly was an awe of the view and the structure of Nicole’s apartment. She felt something rub up against her leg and Waverly jumped in response.

“Sorry that’s my cat” Nicole said as she came into the living room with two beers. Waverly reached down and petted the cat. Waverly gave Nicole a small smile as she handed her the beer.

“You’ve got a nice place” Waverly said as she looked around from the living room. Nicole didn’t respond, but just watched as Waverly looked.

“You’re beautiful” Nicole blurted out and Waverly felt herself blush at the compliment.

“I’m sorry that’s not how I wanted to start this off, but it’s true. Waverly, I don’t regret anything that happened between us.” Waverly looked over at Nicole who now was sitting on the couch and patted the spot next to her for Waverly. Waverly took a seat and Nicole intertwined their hands.

“I want this. I don’t just want a one night stand with you Waverly. I know it’s going to be tricky. It’s not going to be easy with work, but I’m willing to work for this. Only if you want this okay?” Nicole said as she rubbed her thumb over the back of Waverly’s hand. Waverly felt like she was in a dream again. Nicole couldn’t possibly want her, but Nicole had just confessed her feelings for her.

“I want you” Waverly said and that’s all it took for Nicole to lean and connect their lips. Waverly rested her hand in Nicole’s hair. They kissed for what seemed like hours. Both Nicole and Waverly were content just breathing each other in.

“I’m glad you made the first move” Waverly says as they cuddle up on the couch. Nicole giggles softly and kisses Waverly’s temple. Waverly finally felt at peace, and being in Nicole’s arms was all that mattered at that moment.

 **_"Oh, I got you where I want you_ **  
**_And, God, I want you to make the first move"_ **

Waverly and Nicole had been going strong for about two months now. They had a steady routine and schedule for spending time together. Work was really hard for both of them. Stealing little touches and glances whenever they could. Going out was also most often never an option for them. Nicole was afraid of being caught by someone and public, and Waverly understood that. Waverly felt like each day it got harder hiding their relationship, it also bummed Waverly out that they couldn’t go out and do couple things.

But tonight, Waverly had planned a surprise dinner date at this little secluded restaurant in Manhattan. Waverly had texted Nicole to be ready at 7:00 and to dress casual. Waverly made it to Nicole’s apartment and was now waiting outside for her. Nicole exited the building and saw Waverly standing by the street.

“Hey beautiful, are you waiting for someone” Nicole said as she approached Waverly. Waverly felt her heart flutter at the silly banter.  
“I am actually. She’s about 5’7, red head, and very hot” Waverly smiled at Nicole as she wrapped her arms around Waverly from behind. Nicole pressed a kiss to the top of Waverly’s head as she disconnected her arms from Waverly.  
“Definitely 5’8 babe” Nicole joked as she connected her hands with Waverly. Waverly loved that they had started saying little pet names to each other. Nicole and Waverly walked hand in hand to the restaurant. They were seated in a little booth in the back of the restaurant.

“This is perfect Wave” Nicole smiled brightly at Waverly. Waverly connected their hands over the table. Both of them ordered for each other and enjoyed talking as they ate their meals.

“Nicole Haught?” A voice said which pulled them out of their conversion. Waverly turned to see a gorgeous brunette woman standing behind their table.

“Shae, it’s been awhile” Nicole said uncomfortably as she cleared her throat. Waverly had never heard Nicole mention someone by the name of Shae before.

“Try about five years” Shae laughed, Waverly felt intimidated by this woman.

“I hear you have your own company now, Haught Publishing, right?” Nicole nodded as she took a sip of water from her glass. It seems as though Shae hadn’t seemed to notice Waverly’s presence.

“And this is?” Shae tilted her heads towards Waverly. Nicole swallowed roughly before answering.

“This is Waverly Earp, she’s my uh- assistant” Waverly felt her heart drop into her stomach.

“Nice to meet you Waverly, it must be incredible to work for someone like Nicole.” Shae said with a smile. Waverly felt like her heart was snapping in half.

“It’s incredible. Excuse me I have to use the restroom” Waverly said dryly as she made a beeline for the exit. Waverly walked a few blocks before she saw a park and went to sit down. She put her head in her hands and cried. Waverly wanted to scream, but in the middle of the park was not the place for that.

“Waverly” Nicole’s voice shouted, Waverly could hear her footsteps getting closer, but didn’t want to look at her.

“Nicole, please leave me alone” Waverly cried into her hands.

“I know, I fucked up. I just got scared” Nicole said quietly. Waverly looked at her and saw tears falling down her cheek.

“Nicole, are you ever going to stop being scared?” Waverly let the tears fall down her cheeks freely.

“I don’t know. I want to be with you. I do. But I don’t want to ruin my dream and your dream because of this.” Nicole said as she held back a sob, Waverly felt like she was going to get sick.

“This is it then” Waverly said as she sobbed into her hands. She could hear Nicole’s soft sobs. Waverly couldn’t bring herself to look at Nicole right now.

“I have to go” Waverly took off down the street, she could faintly hear Nicole calling after her in the distance. Waverly couldn’t look back.

 **_"Cause all I wanted to do was lay beside you_ **  
**_And now all I want you to do is make the first move"_ **

Waverly called in sick for the rest of the week. Waverly knew Nicole wouldn’t believe she was sick, but she didn’t care. Waverly wasn’t sure if she could even go back there. Waverly applied to a few companies that were looking for writers. She thought a new start would get her mind off Nicole. It was nearing midnight on Friday when Waverly heard a knock on her door. Waverly then heard a voice she wasn’t expecting to hear on the other side.

“Waverly, let me in. I just rain here in the rain and I’m freezing my ass off” Waverly unlocked the door and there stood Nicole Haught on the other side soaking wet from head to toe. Waverly quickly got a towel from the bathroom and passed it to Nicole who was now creating a puddle in her apartment.

“Waverly, I need to talk to you” Nicole pleaded as she came closer to Waverly. Waverly was still in shock as to why Nicole was at her apartment.

“Let me get you some dry clothes” Waverly grabbed some clothes from her room and ordered Nicole to strip in the kitchen. Waverly didn’t want to clean up piles of water around the house. Nicole obeyed and brought her towel and clothes into the bathroom. Waverly made some warm tea and sat it on the coffee table for Nicole. Waverly ignored the tug at her heart when she saw Nicole wearing her clothes.

“Wav” Nicole said quietly as tears welled up in her eyes. Waverly didn’t want to face Nicole. Not after what happened. Deep down Waverly knew that Nicole was hurting just as much as Waverly was.

“I’m done hiding. These last few days have been awful. I can’t sleep, I can’t eat, I can’t even think without feeling guilty. I fucked up Waverly.” Nicole was now full on sobbing and trying to brush away the tears as fast they came down her face.

“On Monday, I’m going to the board about our relationship. I’m going to tell them we will file any paper work we need too. I’m done hiding you. I’m done being scared Waverly” Nicole tries to catch her breath from crying and Waverly’s heart softens. She knows she needs to protect herself, but she can’t help but feel for Nicole.

“How do I know you won’t run again” Waverly says timidly as she looks up at Nicole.

“I’ve realized something. I’ve realized that you make me a better person, you make me want to be the best person because of you, and that’s why I love you.” Waverly’s heart feels like it’s going to beat out of her chest.

“You love me?” Waverly questions, and Nicole lets out a small laugh. Waverly can still see the tears falling down Nicole’s face.

“I love you Waverly Earp, more than I’ve loved anything else in this world” Waverly lunges into Nicole’s arms. Nicole catches her and presses kisses in her hair. Waverly pulls back and brushes her tears away.

“I love you too Nicole” Nicole smiles and leans forward and kisses Waverly with all she has in her. Waverly smiles into the kiss. Nicole grabs Waverly and pushes her down onto the couch.

“What are the other reasons why you love me?” Waverly says with a huge smile on her face. Nicole breaks out into a loud laugh.

“Oh Ms. Waverly Earp, I could show you better than I can tell you” Nicole smirked and Waverly knew they were in for a long night of showing each other how much they love one another.

 _**"Oh, I got you where I want you** _  
_**And, God, I want you to make the first move"** _

One year Nicole and Waverly have been together and they’ve never been happier. Waverly has a new job as a writer at a magazine publication. Nicole was a little sad to see Waverly go, but knew it was Waverly’s time to shine. Nicole and Waverly made a trip back to Purgatory where Nicole met Wynonna, Doc and Dolls. Nicole is terrified of Wynonna, but Waverly insists she’s harmless. Waverly now lives with Nicole in her apartment and they’ve added another cat to their little family. Waverly is thankful every day that Nicole made the first move.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @gayygabby


End file.
